Fellyn 15/O
Svobodník Fellyn (též řečený Flin) je jedním ze služebně nejmladších členů letky. Slouží ve žlutém roji jakothumb|Fellyn v přirozeném habitatu. druhé číslo rt. Paulieho s identifikačním označením 15. Je jeden z několika pilotů Ravenu, kteří létají se skutečnými letadly, čemuž však jeho umění v leteckých simulátorech příliš neodpovídá. Své nedostatky dorovnává solidním všeobecným přehledem a tvorbou a užíváním dank memes. Demons run when a good man goes to war. gamers run when a glider pilot logs into WT. Historie Raná léta Fellyn vyrůstal již od malička ve velmi silně letecky zaměřeném prostředí - Dědeček pracoval jako nýtař na letounech L-410 a L-610, tatínek doposud vyučuje dějepis. Jeho orientaci tímto směrem ovlivnila nedaleká továrna LETu (dnes Aircraft Industries) a především velké kunovické letiště. Tyto důvody měly za následek, že Fellyn už jako malé robátko zatoužil létat. Jakožto Havlovo dítě devadesátých let vstoupil na svět právě včas, aby zažil vzestup osobních počítačů již schopných spouštět náročnější herní simulace jako například prvoválečný Red Baron či Hellfire Zone pro MS-DOS. S nástupem systému Windows pak poznal svou celoživotní lásku - simulátor Il-2 Sturmovik a jeho deriváty. Zlatá éra Maddoxu a pre-Raven období Fellynův vlastní přístup k počítači byl v té době omezený. Rodina vlastní PC nevlastnila, pouze přes letní prázdniny si jej zapůjčovala z otcova pracoviště, a tak bylo získaného času třeba využít co nejefektivněji. Fellyn se proto v této době soustředil zejména na létání na obtížnost Easy, aby zajistil co nejvíce muziky za co nejméně peněz. Situace se však změnila s Fellynovým nástupem na gymnázium. Do domácnosti byl zakoupen solidní stroj a joystick a o rok později i internetové připojení. Nový rig umožňoval hlouběji se ponořit do hry a začít experimentovat s Full mission builderem. Někdy v té době se Fellyn shledal se svým dávným přítelem, který mu ochotně zapůjčil instalační DVD Sturmoviku 1946. S příchodem královské verze simulátoru se otevřely zcela nové světy, ať už stran samotného množství letadel, editace map, misí, skinů, tvorbě machinimy a především létání multiplayeru. thumb|center|335px|Fellynovy rané pokusy s natáčením videí v Il-2 thumb|center|335pxFellyn se stal štamgastem na serverech Skies of Valor, Battle-Fields a All Aircraft Arcade (který však záhy zaniknul), kde se konečně začal sbližovat s realističtějším ovládáním virtuálních strojů. Nikdy se však příliš nezabýval myšlenkou na létání v úžeji spolupracujícím svazku. Krize ideologie a techniky O něco později rozjela Fellynova spolužácká komunita aktivní guildu ve hře World of Warcraft: Burning Crusade a později Wrath of the Lich King. Fellyn jakožto příznivec fantasy si hru velmi oblíbil a to na úkor simulátorů i jiných do té doby hojně hraných her. Za odklon od pravého šturmovikářství mohlo několik faktorů. Zaprvé: na hře se začínaly objevovat první příznaky stáří - odliv hráčů z multiplayeru a kostrbaté vydávání patchů. Zadruhé: záslužná aktivita modařské komunity, které vytvořily Ultr@pack a HSFX měla sekundární efekt v tom, že značně komplikovala instalaci a údržbu hry a snižovala již tak dost nízké množství serverů, kde člověk mohl létat. A zatřetí: věk si vybíral daň i na Fellynově technice. PC již bylo dýchavičné a stock joystick od Geniusu měl své nejlepší již dávno za sebou, což prakticky zneožňovalo létání s jakýmkoli obratnějším strojem. V těchto temných dobách to však bylo právě WoW, které nabídlo pomocnou ruku. Fellyn sice přestal z větší části virtuálně létat, začal však psát fanfiction inspirované právě hrami, které doposud hrával. Vznikl tak pravděpodobně nejbizarnější rukopis od dob románu o Virtuálním pilotovi kombinující prvky létání ze Sturmoviku, Call of Duty a Battlefieldu v universu WoW. http://uloz.to/xzoFzboZ/zpita-hrozba-v1-8-pdf http://uloz.to/xEnrLmnT/pohroma-vraci-uder-v-1-2-pdfthumb|center|335 px|Trailer na 1. díl (ne tak moc letecký) Fellynovy fanfiction thumb|center|335 px|Trailer na 2. díl (letecký) Fellynovy fanfiction Éra WT a vstup do CSAF Naděje na návrat k aktivnímu létání svitla před zhruba čtyřmi lety, kdy si Fellyn pořídil notebook na vysokou školu a od své PČR dostal na narozeniny joystick. V té době se však trendem stala hra War Thunder, kterou si Fellyn přes svou arkádovost nakonec oblíbil, zejména díky zmenšujícímu se množství volného času. Kromě domácího létání v letce s rodičovstvem a několika známými jej začal přitahovat fenomén virtuálního klanu, zvlášť poté, co později náhodou narazil na stránky klanu CSAF. Po krátké úvaze do něj nastoupil a byl přijat k operační letce Hawk. Klan jej však neoslovil natolik, jak očekával. Létání se zkušenými borci mělo sice své kouzlo a převedlo jej z hraní Arcade battles do Realistic Battles, stále to však nebylo to pravé ořechové, zejména proto, že neměl dostatečnou píli a čas vypracovat se do letky, která točila squadron battles. Po půlroce neaktivity byl ze skupiny vyřazen a vrácen do skupiny členů-žadatelů. Vstup do Ravenu po současnost Právě tehdy Fellynovi na mysli vytanuly dva šťastně spojené faktory. Došlo mu, že by znovu rád létal skutečné letecké simulátory (když už teda má ten nový joy) a že již po přijetí do CSAF upoutala jeho přihláška pozornost několika členů taktické letky Raven, kteří se právě nyní jím požadovanou činností prý zabývali. Proto zkusil své štěstí a napsal do žadatelského vlákna Ravenu, které zelo prázdnotou. Přijetí proběhlo téměř okamžitě a z Fellyna se stal hrdý člen TL Raven.thumb|Fellynův osobní noseart připomíná jeho kořeny na Moravském Slovácku. Na rozdíl od Mišáka či Ediho měl tu smůlu, že do letky vstoupil v době největšího útlumu jejích aktivit, ze kterého se doposud zcela nevzpamatovala. Naplněn vlasteneckou povinností a absťákem pořádně si zalétat Fellyn srdnatě burcoval své kolegy, aby Raven pozvedli do své někdejší slávy a aktivně vzpouzel šturmovikovské polety, byť se pravidelně umisťoval na posledním místě žebříčků. nejen díky jeho houževnatosti se krizi částečně podařilo překonat a Raven znovu velmi pozvolna rozjíždí svou někdejší činnost. Technologický pokrok si však znovu vybírá daň na Fellynově low-end hardwaru, a tak jeden z hlavních znothumb|Jedno z Fellynových vrcholných memů, název díla zní Ravendawn.vuaktivátorů letky nyní opět musí létat povětšinou sám, neboť jeho stroj již nestačí na momentálně preferované simulátory jako DCS či Battle of Stalingrad. Nezoufá si však a věří v příchod posvátného nového rigu, který prorokuje na začátek roku 2017. Do té doby oblažuje své kolegy morální podporou a především kvalitními memy. Je také přeborníkem v oblíbené kratochvíli Ravenu Cards against humanity. Licence GLD/SPL Během velké krize ideologie a techniky se Fellynovi podařilo stát členem Slováckého aeroklubu thumb|V kabině L-23 Super Blaník.v Kunovicích, kde zdárně absolvoval výcvik létání na kluzácích. V současnosti má nalétáno okolo 70 letových hodin, absolvoval juniorské plachtařské soustředění v Hronově a Partizánském a získal odznak stříbrného C. Jeho koníček, který je snem mnoha členů ravenu, má však několik nevýhod: Oproti očekávání nezlepšil příliš Fellynovu virtuální pilotáž, Společně s PČR a cimbálovou muzikou, v níž si Fellyn na létání hraním na všemožné strunné nástroje vydělává, jde o značný konzument času, který pak chybí na Raven, a především spolyká veškeré finance určené na příchod nového rigu. Technika virtuální pilotáže Strategie a taktika Jak již bylo zmíněno, Fellyn patří ve virtuálním létání spíše k průměrným pilotům. Velkou nevýhodou trpí při osobních soubojích, což jej donutilo přistupovat k veškerým operacím velmi defenzivně. Spoléhá na důsledné držení se svého velitele, pokud jej stíhá sledovat a preferuje zahájení útoku pouze v případě, že má jeho strana výhodu. Paradoxně však není fanouškem taktiky Boom and Zoom a preferuje manévrové souboje, ze kterých však málokdy vychází vítězně, není-li zachráněn některým ze svých kolegů. Jeho preference pravděpodobně vychází z bezmotorového létání, kde je nucen prakticky neustále kroužit za účelem získání výšky. Z výše uvedených důvodů je Fellyn mnohem úspěšnější v bombarodvacích a stíhacích-bombardovacích úkolech. Dostatečná nálož pum na jeho letounu mu zaručuje jednak větší pravděpodobnost, že při operačním letu přeci jen něco zničí a druhak relativně legitimní výmluvu, proč neuspěl v případném souboji s nepřátelskými stíhači. Mezi jeho významné úspěchy patří totální anihilace Pattonova tanku a celého štábu přesně mířenou tisíciliberní pumou na serveru Aces over Europe, byť se později ukázalo, že měl útočit na opačnou stranu, bombarodvání německých pozic při vyloďování v Normandii na tomtéž serveru a množství hloubkových náletů v simulátorových bitvách ve War Thunderu. Kromě toho je horlivým zastáncem průzkumných, dopravních a civilních misí a obecně všech úkolů, kde je hrozba konfrontace s nepřítelem minimální. Manévry Fellyn je v součastnosti největším propagátorem Missakových taktických výrtek, zejména té obranné, kterou často a rád používá při manévrových soubojích. Dále je expertem na rozpouštění formací v případě, že je třeba zmást nepřítele a přinutit jej ztratit se při hledání svého cíle. Je příznivcem výškových letů, při nichž je dostatek prostoru na provádění obranných vývrtek, zároveň má však také v oblibě lety ve výšce stromů, což jej přivedlo k čekatelské pozici do akrobatické letky Ravenu. Preferované stroje Fellyn nemá vyloženě osobní stroj, najdeme u něj však řadu oblíbených typů, které mu vyhovují zejména stabilitou ovládání a uživatelskou přívětivostí. takovými stroji jsou například Spitfiry, Messerschmitty řady Bf-109, do jisté míry pak P-47 a FW-190. Velmi tíhne k dvouplošníkům pro jejich skvělou manévrovatelnost a prakticky minimální šanci přetažení do pádu. Velmi rád proto usedá do Avie B.534 nebo jakéhokoli prvovaálečného stroje v Rise of Flight.Kategorie:Piloti